The Effect Sesshoumaru has on Women
by Chan Productions
Summary: Rin is kidnapped by Naraku once again and so Sesshoumaru sets off to rescue her but meets a young hanyou who he falls for but also could Sango be having his child and what's going on in the modern world? Who wants Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha

The Effect Sesshoumaru has on Women.

By: Chan Productions

He pulled his _Tokijin_ from its sheath slowly, his golden orbs boring into his brother's face. He really didn't care for this hanyou. His only desire is to possess what the hanyou held within his clammy hands and that was the _Tetsusaiga_. A half moon gleamed its silvery light over this demon and this hanyou. His lunar platinum locks whipped violently in the wind behind him, yet it never disturbed his face. Demonic markings were tattooed on each his cheeks and he held a crescent moon on his forehead. He narrowed his eyes, he thought about changing into his actual demon form but felt it was fair to fight his brother like this, "Hand over the _Tetsusaiga_, Inuyasha," he demanded coolly knowing that Inuyasha, the hanyou, would over react and refuse to hand over the fang.

"No way, Sesshoumaru!" snapped Inuyasha as he pulled it out and it changed into the fang. His white hair fluttered in the wind whipping around his face. His dog ears were perched upon his head twitching in the fierce breeze.."It's mine, fair and square!" he growled and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, raised his _Tokijin_ as an eerie blue light emitted from the blade. This wasn't a good sign.

"Then I'll have to kill you for it," he said without care and brought his _Tokijin _down the eerie blue light shot out towards Inuyasha.There was no time to panick as Inuyasha twisted his left foot and then shot up from the ground missing the attack by only an inch from his bare feet. His nose wrinkled and once he landed some distant away from Sesshoumaru he turned around and seen Kagome riding her strange contraption she called a bike and his eyes widened.

"Kagome! Get away from here!" He waved his hand gesturing for her to ride away fast. She put her foot down to stop the bike and turned to see Inuyasha and soon her eyes fell of Sesshoumaru's towering figure and gulped. Sesshoumaru watched and felt a strange sensation, he had always hated humans. They were utterly disgusting and he remembered his comment he made, _'Why love them?'_ He looked at Inuyasha; he wasn't one to take advantage of a situation by pulling someone into the fight between him and his half-brother. He leaped into the air sheathing his _Tokijin_ and landed in front of Kagome who dropped her bike and looked up into Sesshoumaru's emotionless eye but gasped after seeing a speck of emotion submerge from those deep yellow hues of his. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and charged at Sesshoumaru's back to keep him away from Kagome. Sesshoumaru took Kagome's shoulders and wheeled her around until Kagome's back was to Inuyasha and before Inuyasha could act the tip of the fang pierced through Kagome's skin. She gasped as pain overcame her and Sesshoumaru looked down at her. Tears filled her brown eyes as she collasped in Sesshoumaru's arms tears treaking down her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry...Kagome," he had never said her name, he had never really cared what her name was but at this moment that feeling was rising and he pulled her back some and leaned over. His lips quivered in anticipation and finally their lips met. Kagome jumped and her eyes widened as she looked into Sesshoumaru's face. His eyes were closed it seemed he was enjoying the kiss. Kagome was disgusted by this but did nothing to stop him from this moment. Inuyasha had already pulled his fang from Kagome and watched in awe and jealousy until he worked up enough courage to pull Kagome away from Sesshoumaru. Realizing what he had done he quickly set off into the air trying to gather his emotions.

His walk led him to a village that was abandoned but within the gleam of the green moon was a slende figure with their head bowed. His curiousity forced him to turn andhead into the gate of village and realized that it was young girl praying over a grave. She was familar as if he' see this girl before. He had been aroused by the kiss he had with Kagome and it was uncomfortable to bare. As he walked further into the desserted village his foot snapeda twig the sound distracted the yong girl. She raised her head and looked oer in Sesshounaru's direction, confusion in her dark eyes. He was flustered and thought a disgusting thought; she was beautiful underneath the moonlight. She had long glistening black hair and he couldn't make her face out since it was still dark outside but soon day would break and once he was so close their bodies touched he could make out the violet eye shadow and felt strangely attracted to her. He closed his eyes and the woman watched.

"Aren't you Inuyasha's brother?" she asked, she didn't fear him and Sesshoumaru could tell. Her brown orbs held a glint of curiousity as she watched Sesshoumaru.

"Who are you?" He asked simply ignoring her question.

"Sango."

He opened his eyes and stared down at her. She felt uneasy but stared as he slid his boa down his shoulder and allowed to tumble to the ground. The air turned to anxiety as Sango looked down not undestanding why Sesshoumaru took his boa off. He untied his breastplate seductively and threw it aside. Sango sucked in air once Sesshoumaru reached out and ripped her green skirt to reveal she had no under garments. He grinned slightly liking every minute of his night. He reached out and pulled her close and she felt the bulge in his pants and looked up her eyes wide with fear. She knew what he wanted, but she didn't know if she wanted to give him that.

He could see what she was thinking and he just threw her over the shoulder. She was going to give him what he wanted, whether he wanted her to or not. Deep down inside he knew she wanted this as much as he did. Sango allowed him to carry her to his hut. He placed her on the bed and untied his obi and allowing the clothing to fall freely to reveal his rippling chest and his erect penis. She looked away making an attempt to cover herself and maybe even find an escape. She took a deep breath and exhaled shakily her entire body trembling in fear. "No," She said and narrowed her eyes. A sudden impulse caused her to lift her knee and kick Sesshoumaru in is bare chest sending him back a bit.

She jumped off the bed stilling holding hr clothes together to hid her body from his devilish gaze but only to be grabbed from the waist and thrown onto the bed. She was wozzy as Sessoumru used a lt of force upon her when he pushed her back. Sango grabbed her sheets and pulled them over her.

"No reason to fight it," Sesshoumaru said and pulled the sheet away and got on the bed. She laid back still dazed but she was able to gather enough strength to lock her legs together. Sesshoumaru soon spread her legs and he stared down into paradise. He moved forward towards his paradise still gripping her knees and he entered her. She gave a soft gasp of pain and slowly he progressed into aggressive thrusts, an hour later finding himself releasing inside her. She curled into a fetal position and turned her back to Sesshoumaru. She was naked and her sheet was at the end of the bed. Sesshoumaru tied his obi around his kimono and stepped outside to grab his breastplate and boa and disappeared into the horizon. She turned around and watched Sesshoumaru leave, tears streaming from those chocolate hues, she felt terrible for what she did. Her thoughts drifted to a certain perverted monk who she was devoted to and felt she had cheated on him, which she had, and that fact that she might be carrying Sesshoumaru's child...


	2. Chapter 2

The Effect Sesshoumaru Has On Women

Fanfic by: Chan Productions

- 2 -

The morning air was crisp and the grass was wet from dew but InuYasha refused to sleep until he heard news of Kagome. _It's all Sesshoumaru's fault. Kagome wouldn't have gotten hurt if he hadn't kissed her. _His dog ears twitched at every sound that surrounded him but remained motionless within the tree branch that hung over the village that Lady Kaede watched over. His white locks billowing in the early breeze, his two yellow eyes watching the hut in which Kagome was resting.

A young fox demon lingered around the hot springs worrying about Kagome. "It's all Inuyasha's fault! If he hadn't been fighting Sesshoumaru, Kagome wouldn't have that injury!" Shippou huffed as he wobbled around the hot springs. His poofy red tail swished angerly as he turned and headed back to Lady Kaede's village. It was still early but it seemed no one was able to sleep. Not even Miroku, who was worried about his beloved Sango. She left the group to visit her dead ancestors and to pray for good fortune.

Miroku rose from his post by Kagome'a door and stared up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha scowled and ignored Miroku, he had too much on his mind to worry about what that monk had to say. Kagome was in that room with bandages after being stabbed. "Inuyasha, I'm going to Sango's village. I'm worried and after Kagome's incident with Sesshoumaru-" He was interuppted.

"Can it, monk! I don't want to hear what happened between Kagome and Sesshoumaru! It never happened, remember?" Inuyasha snapped rudely in the monk's direction. Inuyasha wanted to believe that Kagome and Sesshoumaru never kissed and that Kagome's feelings were still strong for Inuyasha, though he'll never admit it.

Miroku sighed and began to walk away leaving Inuyasha to his peace. He had to find Sango.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what is troubling you?" Jaken asked taking large leaps to keep up with the demon lord Sesshoumaru. Rin rode on AunUun's back staring at Sesshoumaru's face. There was something in his eyes, something she had never seen before. Jaken had seen this first was concerned that the fight between Inuyasha had gone terribly wrong. Sesshoumaru continued to walk ignoring Jaken's constant chattering. Until, he stopped and looked around, "I have spread my seed to another," He finally said and thought for a second. He had gotten a demon hunter pregnant, how ironic.

Rin stopped AunUun and looked at Sesshoumaru, "What do you mean Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked not understanding the term seed. "Did you plant a flower?" She asked tilting her head slightly. Jaken on the other hand knew what Sesshoumaru was talking about. Jaken's toad like face was stunned and his eyes grew wider with surprise.

"Who, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked waving his hands wildly. This was incredible news. Did Sesshoumaru impregnanted another demon since Jaken was known that Sesshoumaru hated humans for the fact his father loved a human woman and even concieved a half-breed child with her. It was insulting to Sesshoumaru and it even costed Sesshoumaru Tessaiga which he has been fighting for ever since he found where the sword was hidden.

"A...human," He murmured his expression never changing but inside he was crying at the results that maybe he was to be the father of a half-breed like Inuyasha but he didn't want to believe. Yet, this child could prove to be Inuyasha's downfall. Many things went through Sesshoumaru's mind both good and bad. He turned his head away from the two and looked up to the sky which was bright and cheerful though inside Sesshoumaru and storm was raging.

Sango laid on her bed where she was last night after the incident with Sesshoumaru. She moaned rolling over on the other side but winced in pain. "Why," She sobbed to herself as the pain seared through her body. She had been violated in the worst kind of way. And she felt that maybe she was pregnant which ruined her chances of defeating Naraku to save her younger brother. "Kohaku..." She murmured and sobbed uncontrollably until she heard feet coming towards her hut. She opened her eyes and looked around without moving and pulled the sheet with stained blood over her.

"Sango?" It was Miroku's cheerful voice as he walked right into Sango's hut. Sango smiled, she was so happy to see the perverted monk. Miroku looked over at the bed and seen the blood on the bed. He grew curious about the blood and questioned, "What happened?" Tears erupted from Sango's eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" She blurted out in tears throwing her arms around Miroku. The sheet fell over her body and it was evident that there was forced entry into Sango. Miroku caressed her back ignoring the fact that his love was nude in front of him.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll make sure Sesshoumaru pays for what he has done to your body," He vowed still holding Sango tightly. Sango continued to cry how could she tell Miroku that she could possibly be carrying a demon within her womb? Her hair fell in her face as they thought crossed her mind.Would Miroku accept her even though she carrying Sesshoumaru's child and not his?

Miroku pulled Sango away and looked her in the face with a smile. "Let's get you cleaned up and dressed, we have to check on Kagome," Miroku said and got to his feet. "Um, I would do it but I would get embarressed," he said and bowed leaving Sango to her peace.

Sango bathed cleaing the blood from her and also cleaning the dirt of Sesshoumaru's lust off her body. She soon clothed herself in a demon killing outfit and then her traveling kimono. She was still in pain and walked a little funny but Miroku ignored her and even helped her walk to Lady Kaede's village which wasn't far.

Inuyasha was still on the branch waiting for some sign until he came upon Miroku and Sango's scent but Sango's scent was different. The smell of Sesshoumaru reaked all over body. "Sesshoumaru," He snarled and leaped from the tree glaring at Sango," What did he do to you?" he asked feeling the rage course through his half-demon blood. Miroku held up a hand and just lead Sango into the tent but dared not enter in fear of being beatened by Lady Kaede.

Shippou went into the tent to check out Kagome out was pushed out when Kagome came out of the tent holding her gut. She had a weak smile on her face. Inuyasha went to her aide and sniffed her to make sure she was okay. "Kagome, it's good to see that you're okay," Miroku said with a smile. Kagome stood up straight and looked at Inuyasha.

"I have to go back to my world and get medical help," She said sadly and Inuyasha nodded and took Kagome on his back and went off to the Bone Eater's Well to deposit Kagome.

"Kagome, never come here again," Inuyasha said stubbornly and Kagome shook her head weakly.

"You know I won't stay in my world. When I'm all better I will come back to fight by your side," She said climbed from Inuyasha's back. "We have to find the jewel shards," She said in a whisperand looked down in the well. Inuyasha watched as Kagome climbed into the well and went back home. Of course Inuyasha knew she would be back once her wound was healed but he didn't want her to in fear that Sesshoumaru might use her again knowing that she was Inuyasha's weakness.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what should we do?" Jaken questioned watching for some sign from Sesshoumaru who remained silent as they traveled along the dirt path. Rin looked at Jaken and then at Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's going to be a father?" Rin smiled and clapped her hands,"How wonderful!" She giggled and Jaken growled.

"You silly child! Sesshoumaru hates humans and the thought of a human giving birth to Sesshoumaru's child is outragious!" Jaken growled and Rin shook her head and looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru remained silent as the two bickered about the child. How pathetic, it always disgusted Sesshoumaru of Rin and Jaken's constant bickering over Sesshoumaru. Then he heard a gasp and grunt from behind him. He turned around and seen Kagura and Kanna on the large leaf. Rin and Jaken were aboard this vessel. "What do you want, Kagura?"

Kanna grinned as she held the mirror. "Naraku needs your companions for his plans," She answered and Kagura flew off with Rin and Jaken. Sesshoumaru watched a sudden urge to go after them came. He would never allow anyone to take Rin away from him after he had saved her life.He mounted on AunUun's back and went off to find Naraku.


	3. Chapter 3

The Effect Sesshoumaru Has On Women

- 3 -

After a while Sesshoumaru had slowed his pace and dismounted from AunUun and walked the rest of the way to Naraku's fortress. The sun was setting revealing a layer of mutliple colors of purple, red, orange, yellow and a dash of blue.Clouds passed over head and a wind blew gently over Sesshoumaru's form. He still remained expressionless but he was enraged at the fact that Naraku would dare tempt The Great Youkai, Sesshoumaru. He stopped before a great oak tree after catching the scent of a hanyou.

In the tree above Sesshoumaru a little black kitten purred contently. It was licking it's forepaw merrily until it noticed Sesshoumaru staring up at it. "How can a hanyou change forms? That's impossible," Sesshoumaru muttered in his arrogant voice. The kitten looked at him and smiled jumping from the tree branch and in a puff of smoke would a stand a little girl around 12 years old. Her little kitten ears twitched at the site of the fierce demon.

"I don't know, I've always had this trait," She said with a giggle. "Why would a full blooded demon be walking around these parts?" She said and circled him playfully. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and grew bored with the hanyou and went on down the path. The girl pursed her lips and huffed but followed him.

"Why are you following me?" he asked without looking over his shoulder. The girl stopped and thought about it for a second.

"You look like you need some company!" She squeaked and raced after him until she was beside him. "It's rare to find a demon around here. I've always wanted to meet one. My name is Yuki by the way," She looked up at the demon excited to have someone to talk to even if he seemed to be ignoring her.

A thought crossed Sesshoumaru's mind, this girl reminded him of Rin. Rin who was trapped inside Naraku's Fortress. A new determination came forth and he continued his walk ingoring the hanyou that was following him. He didn't care what this person's name was, why should he? He was a careless bastard but then again he has proven to be quite romantic but he did rape that demon hunter to rid himself of the lust.

Inuyasha sighed as he went back to Lady Kaede's village and leaned against the tree. He had been standing over the bone eater's well until the sun had begun to sink behind the mountains. With Kagome injured how was Inuyasha going to find the jewel shards? Yet, he was also worried about the condition of Kagome's injuries. How could his own blade have peirced Kagome like that? Inuyasha wondered constantly until he felt sleep drift over him. In his mind he can still hear the whistle of his sword continously and then the sound of it peircing skin and the gas of breath. Kagome's voice rung out in a scream of pain which jerked Inuyasha from his dream world to reality. Shippou blinked and gapped at Inuyasha who growled, "What are you looking at?"

"You miss Kagome," Shippou said with a sly smirk, "because you're in love with her." Inuyasha thwacked Shippou across his head and then went off towards the well. "Where you going!?" Shippou cried out rubbing his head in pain.

"To wait for Kagome in silence," He said over his shoulder. Shippou watched and decided not to follow. Inuyasha deserves a break from everyone. He's been through a lot. It was rare for the little fox demon to not follow but he had slowly begun to mature and felt Inuyasha and Kagome deserve some time alone. Inuyasha having stabbed her with his own blade that was meant to protect her, betrayed her.

Days float by endlessly but the well remained silent. He dind't hear the rustles of kagome's feet scuttling the bottom of the well or the graon of Kagome falling clumsily in the well. He watched with no sign of Kagome returning. How bad was her injury? Would her time be able to cure such a wound? He began to worry over the human girl. .He went forth to the well and looked inside contemplating on jumping in after Kagome. What if she can't return? He growled and drove his hands over the railing of the well and jumped in.

Kagome sat in the hospital to have her wounds stitched. The doctor was shocked to see such a wound. Kagome had to play dumb and say she was in her grandpa's shed when an sword fell and stuck itself in her shoulder. The doctor just went on to take care of the injury with no more questions. She had been in the hospital for two days and all the while she had seen strange happenings around town. Someone reported seeing a girl blowing people up by touching them. Finally Kagome heard of a car explosion which spread almost all of downtown. On the news which was discussing the car explosion they showed a picture of Jett Nine. The famous martial artist movie star had disappeared during the explosion. Kagome shook her head and switched off the television and went down to the waiting room where she found a young frail woman trembling uncontrollably as she waited for assisstance.

"I...I seen a strange ball of light..." came the voice of a small trembling woman. Her hair was suppose to be blonde but black engulfed the golden locks and made it dread appearing. She was in a terrible state of shock rocking her frail body. She held herself as she waited for a doctor to treat her. Kagome went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl gasped and moved back a bit. She noticed the caring gaze of Kagome and calmed. "Are you a nurse?" She asked helplessly and Kagome shook her head.

"I like to know about this ball of light you're talking about," Kagome spoke softly to keep her calm.

"I have no clue what it was. But, it zoomed down the street with so much force and hit a car which caused the explosion," The girl said shaking uncontrollably. "I was hit by the ball of light."

Kagome stood up and looked around. "I have to find out what's going on." She made her way out of the hospital to where the accident happened. The concrete was turned over and shattered as if it was mere glass. She traveled down the street and seen all the smoke and fires and finally seen what the girl spoke of. In the air was a ball of light but inside was something. She squinted her eyes and realized it was human beings. When the being spotted Kagome and flew down like an eagle towards her. her eyes grew wide as she stepped back but tripped and fell. The person finally stopped before Kagome and the light vanished to reveal a young girl with sleek black locks and dark eyes.

"You are Higurashi, Kagome." It sounded as though she was stating a fact to Kagome which was true. Kagome sat there staring up at the girl who didn't give off the vibe of a demon or half-demon. So, what was she? "I began my destruction in hopes you'll come around. I have words for you. He is coming and he wants you." She said dangerous as she conveyed the message and then disappeared in a flash of light. Astounded Kagome sat there for a minute or so trying to figure out what she meant. This girl was actauly from her school. How did she gain such awesome powers?

Kagome finally got to her feet and made a dash to her house but in front of her house was a boy with a thick head of dark hair. She cocked an eyebrow as he stared at her, "Do you know who I am?" he asked and Kagome realized that he was that famous guy. She scratched the back of her head.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't help you with your memory right now. I have to get somewhere quick," she replied and the guy was soon over her his hand on her waist.

"Why, you look so beautiful. I care not who I am, but I do care for your name, lovely lady," He said in such a romantic way that made Kagome blush. A famous guy was actaully falling for Kagome, what more could happen?

"Hey, get off Kagome!" came a highly annoying but familiar voice of Inuyasha. Kagome looked over the guy's shoulder and frowned. There stood the arrogant hanyou with his ballcap on to cover his ears. The guy released Kagome and seen the man with long white hair. Strange to see a guy with white hair. "What! You have a problem. I told you to get off Kagome!" He growled and pulled out his sword.

Kagome raced over to him and raised her hands to stop him. "Inuyasha no!" She cried and pushed him away. "You didn't have to come check on me. I was going to come back," Kagome put her hands on her hips and realized Inuyasha was staring at the accident scene.

"What happened here?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru and the catgirl named Yuki continued on their journey to Naraku's fortress. But, nighttime was falling over the heavens driving Sesshoumaru to a campsite. Yuki started the fire for him and Sesshoumaru just allowed himself to relax. He heard a small popping noise and quickly opened his eyes and seen the same girl but older. He watched the young feminine appearance of the cat girl as she sat in a tree. She sat staring off into the heavens which was sprinkled with stars of different sizes. Her hair was long and glittered black into the night. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to the tree his steps quiet. He placed his hand on the tree just below Yuki and watched the heavens. "It's calming to watch the stars," He said softly which made Yuki jump slightly. She looked down her face full of expressions. Her hair fell in her face as she watched the demon.

"Can you ever speak full sentences? I don't even know your name," She said and jumped from the tree ever so gracefully in front of Sesshoumaru. "Do you even know my name?" She fixed her kimono which held a small trail behind her. This kimono she wore was snowy white with white sakura's stitched into it. Main obi was white but underneath was bloodred and so was the string keeping her obi tied together. The kimono opened up to reveal her cleavage. Sesshoumaru looked away from the temptation. She was a hanyou, something that should be disgusting in taste, sight, and smell. She smiled and tilted her head. "You can't even look at me? Would you rather me a little girl?" She asked jumped into Sesshoumaru's view. "Why can't you talk to me! You don't have to be so darn quiet all the time! SAY SOMETHING!" She was beginning to grow frustrated with the emotionless demon.

He looked up at her finally a strange glint of sadness. "I am the Great Youkai Sesshoumaru, happy?" he asked sarcastically the glint never leaving. Yuki smiled in relief of breaking through the shell.

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing around here?" She asked keeping her gaze on him and never leaving.

"I'm looking for someone." He said softly without another word turned and began down the path to Naraku's.

"That's the way to Naraku," She said following after him, "Did Naraku take your friend? Let me help!" She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I do not allow hanyous to accompany me."

Yuki frowned at his comment of her being a hanyou. "Just because I'm a hanyou doesn't mean I'm incapable of helping!" She huffed and returned back to her child form. She raced up beside him, "Oh well, I'll just follow."


End file.
